Fake Wings
by Onasariel
Summary: [ONESHOT] I couldn't think of a better title. Songfic based on Episode 19, in Subaru and Tsukasa's P.O.V. Subaru x Tsukasa


Hi! I wanted to try a .hack fic, and I happened to be listening to Fake Wings (For you who don't know, its Subaru's AWSOME theme!). So, well, here is my attempt a songfic. This is basically a bit of Episode 19, but in Subaru's P.O.V. Might have Tsukasa's P.O.V near the end.

**DISCLAIMER **– I do not own .hack/SIGN or the song Fake Wings.

--------------------------------

**Subaru P.O.V**

It was such a pleasant day in the world. I wandered around, wondering if I should quit playing The World, or stay. Something inside of me was saying _Stay, Tsukasa needs you. He needs your help, _but the other half of me was saying _Forget Tsukasa, he'll be fine, he doesn't need your help at all. _ I looked up at the sky, I had gotten up early and the sun hadn't come up yet. I realized how long of a time I was on, but it seemed so short. I watched the sun rise, wishing I was with Tsukasa.

_Shine, bright morning light._

_What time is it? _I wondered. I didn't know. All I remember is that tomorrow was the first day of spring, my favorite season. The weather was nice and warm, and there was no snow to slow me down. I wonder if Tsukasa likes spring.

_Now in the air the spring is coming._

I walked along a river, following its path. I didn't know where it would take me, but as Crim says, you have to take a chance once and awhile. A few minutes later, I came across a valley, a field where gruntys were playing together. I went down the hill and they all ran to me. I smiled at them, petted a few, and then kept on walking. I smiled as a light wind blew through the valley.

_Sweet, blowing wind,_

_Singing down the hills and valleys._

Later on, I walked through a desert field, and leaned on a structure near by. I slowly closed my eyes and my thoughts drifted back to when Crim left the knights. Crim and Ginkan were fighting in a desert, and I ran to them, asking them what the problem was. Crim said something about Ketchikan stuff, Ginkan said he was unable to do his duty, Crim thought that was not a big thing. Ginkan, got, mad, and Crim asked me if he should quit now. I asked to speak with Crim alone. I asked him if it was on purpose, he must've not understood me. I tried to explain with the Scarlet Knights legion becoming too big, if we don't do something now, they will fall apart. He asked me if that was what I meant by asking was it on purpose; if that's the reason I thought he had quit the Knights, and he asked if I thought he took the blame for the mistake. I answered yes. He said it was not, that duty and responsibility were enough in the real world, and he came to The World only to play. I tried to interrupt, but he kept talking, saying just quit, just one word, and it's done. I tried to interrupt again, but he still kept talking, saying he understood and that it's okay too, and I can go on without him. He said he was sorry and would return to just 'Crim' and said if I ever needed help, I shouldn't hesitate to ask him. My eyes started to water, and he told me not to make such a face. He repeated some advice and said he would show me a spell. It was against the rules, but he gave me his real phone number. He said he didn't want to be Scarlet Knight Crim, but he always wanted to be Subaru's Crim.

_Keep your eyes on me…_

I opened my eyes to see a small grunty staring up at me. I stretched out my hand and asked it to come. It came close, sniffed my hand, and then ran off. I looked up to see a girl with the same skin as me, but with blonde hair and purple clothes. She smiled and introduced herself as Kao-chin, and asked me if I was Subaru. I didn't know what to say. My thoughts were interrupted by her asking me what my name was. I was about to tell her, then she asked if I was a newbie. She said the Subaru skin was popular, and it was annoying that people say she copied me, when she had the skin for longer. "Copy?" I asked her. She asked me if I used this skin to copy Subaru. I said no. She than went on about how much she hated the Scarlet Knights and she was glad they were gone. I asked her why, and she said she hated how they were telling everyone not to do this, not to do that, do this, do that. I tried to defend, but she said it before me. "Protect the order, and let's all get along, right? But…why do we have to get along?" She added. She said it's just a game and people should be able to do what they want. I pointed out that there were still rules to every game, and she replied with "Are you someone who actually believes that, or are you the real Subaru-chin?" I thought back to Crim saying that it's just a game, and life has enough rules, and he should just be able to play. I told Kao-chin I saw her point, and I get it now. She than asked me to be friends…"It's okay, isn't it?" I backed away and she stared at me with an evil look on her face. She started saying stuff about how she was always watching, from far away. She then started towards me. I was scared. I didn't know what she was going to do, and I didn't know who to call for help. She asked if I was the real Subaru again and asked if I didn't bother to level up. Then, she pressured to be friends again. She said I could drop out, but she would post on the BBS about how Subaru couldn't handle it after the Knights were no more. She said it would be big news, or I could call for help, but she wondered who would come and help me. I frowned, this had to stop! "STOP." I said, surprising myself. She looked shocked. I brought up all my courage and told her "Either you attack me or you don't care, but I will never be your friend. I hate people like you! If you want to post it on the BBS, go ahead, because it will only show what type of person you really are." She raised her axe. She was angry, I knew it, and I was scared. She brought it down…

_Now we're on the edge of hell…_

It was night again… I was badly beaten. I looked at my reflection in my axe. I looked horrible, my clothes were ripped, and my hair was messy. I got up, and started walking.

**Tsukasa's P.O.V**

_She'll come soon. _I thought. I glowing bug came and rested on my nee. I stared at it. I was in an icy cave, my conscious was telling me Subaru will come here. I have to wait for her. Then, I heard something. I stood and looked over at the cave mouth, and saw Subaru standing there, badly beaten. I ran over to her to see what happened. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and her clothing was torn. We stood, staring at each other, until she asked me, "Why, why are you here?" I said I wasn't sure myself, that I have no real reason, I just thought that if I stayed here she would come. She then asked me if I was waiting for her. I replied with a maybe. "The one waiting…" She looked at me eye to eye. "The one waiting was me!" I dropped my staff as she collapsed in my arms, and I embraced her. I asked if it was hard for her, and she asked me to not say anything, for just awhile, for us to stay this way. I agreed. She said "I'm sorry." I didn't understand, what was she sorry for? I asked her. All she said was, "Thank you."

**Subaru P.O.V**

I sat in the real world, there, in my wheelchair, as our conversation continued. I heard him ask if I was crying, and I answered yes. I slumped over the computer screen, crying. "It's okay, cry till you feel better." I heard him say. A tear fell onto my keyboard, and I heard Tsukasa say, "I'll stay here."

_Dear my love, sweet morning light._

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far._

------------------------------

The end. I hope you liked it. I think it's pretty good! Please R&R!

By the way, the reference to this episode came from http/home. It's a great site and has episode reviews up to 19. Go to it!


End file.
